Emily
by XxShadowDragonxX
Summary: "You asked us, for homework, to write about what we did over the weekend...This weekend…my family and me, we killed the Devil…" OneShot


**-Emily-**

_It starts with  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

_All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Or wasted it all just to watch you go_

_I kept everything inside_

_and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be_

_a memory of a time when_

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

_One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised_

_It got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end_

_You kept everything inside _

_and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be_

_a memory of a time when_

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter_

Linkin Park – In The End

Taking a deep Emily tucked a piece of her blonde locks behind her ear and looked up from her desk at the teacher, who had just called her name. Standing up, she looked straight ahead, trying to ignore the fact that she was getting a lot of stares. Suppose the black and purple bruise on her cheek and the slight limp of her right leg didn't help matters.

_Least it wasn't as bad as Uncle Dean's had looked; his whole face had been swollen and bloody_, she thought.

Then Castiel had healed his wounds but felt that Emily's would be okay to heal on their own, and after he had brought Bobby back he just left.

The now ten year old Emily Winchester sighed and turned to face the class, glancing around not really looking anyone in the eyes, she looked down a the piece of paper clenched in her cut covered hand. Taking another breath, she closed her eyes…then, looked up…and in an ever so slightly shaky voice, she began to read.

"You asked us, for homework, to write about what we did over the weekend." She said looking at her teacher. "This weekend…my family and me, we killed the Devil…"

Whispers broke out among the students; Emily's teacher raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

Ignoring them Emily continued. "On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville, a blue two-door caprice. There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car - no, the most important _object_ - in pretty much the whole universe…"

Emily smiled sadly as she looked at her own hand writing before she continued.

"…She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries…"

Emily had done her research.

"…On weekends, he'd drive around giving bibles to the poor, gettin' folks right for judgment day." She laughed humorlessly. "That's what he said. Uncle Dean and my-my Dad didn't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile…"

Emily gazed around her, willing herself to be strong and reminding herself that this was not the worse that had happened in her short life. Standing in front of the class was nothing. She had faced worse things that these students could ever dream of.

"…After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse." She smiled again but this time there was a light in her eyes. "That is, after a little advice from a friend…"

Emily remember when her Uncle Dean told about what had happen in the past and how he had persuaded Grandpa John to buy the Impala instead of a van or something.

"…I guess that's where this story begins…And here's where it ends…"

Emily glanced down again at the paper. Swallowing she plunged on.

"…The impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... And a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that my Dad crammed in the ashtray - It's still stuck there."

She smiled remembering what he had told her when she asked about them.

"The lego's that Uncle Dean shoved into the vents. To this day, when the heat comes on, we can hear 'em rattle. These are the things that make the car ours, really ours. Even when Uncle Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed…like both my Dad and Uncle Dean carved their initials into her and when I was seven they let me carved mine next to theirs…"

Emily gave the class a watery smile, her eyes wet with unlashed tears. "…'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The devil didn't know or care what kind of car we dive…"

"In between jobs, my Dad, Uncle Dean and I would sometimes get a day to ourselves, sometimes a week, if we were lucky. Dad and Uncle Dean would pass the time lining our pockets. My Dad used to insist on honest work," She smiled to herself. "But now he hustles pool, like his brother. We could go anywhere and do anything. We drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, Two days for a jayhawks game. And when it was clear, we'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars...For hours...Without saying a word. It never really occurred to us that, sure, maybe we never really had a roof and four walls, but we were never, in fact, homeless…"

Breathing deeply Emily continued, her small hands shaking with grief. "…Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning…"

The teacher coughed slightly indicating that she did not approve of that type of language.

"…but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass…"

Smiling almost lifelessly, Emily let the memories of that day wash over her. She remembered her Dads plan to trap the Devil, it backfiring on them, Bobby's neck snapping, Castiel exploding, and her Dad, backhanding her out of the way as she tried to get though to him. She remembered she had landed wrong on her leg, her Dad punching the shit out of Uncle Dean's face.

"…As I said before we killed the Devil, I'm not expecting you to understand what I mean or even believe me, all that you need to know is that we won. But it wasn't a victory that should be celebrated, because everyone knows that, in War, there is death on both sides. And my Uncle and me, we lost another member of our family to this War…My Dad and Uncle Dean lost their Mother, my Grandma when they where young, then My Dad and I, we lost my Mother the same way as Grandma Mary, and then My Dad and Uncle Dean lost their Dad, my Grandpa John, because he died to save my Uncle's life. And now…my Uncle lost his Bother and I lost my Dad…"

Everyone in that room could now see, Emily wasn't a normal ten year old, she'd had to grow up too quickly, she had see things no young girl should have too…

"…That was the last Uncle Dean, Me and Bobby saw of each other for a very long time. And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby will be hunting outside of Dayton. But not Uncle Dean…Uncle Dean didn't want Cass to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wanted to die, and a part of him somewhere deep down inside still does, or find a way to bring my Dad back. But he wasn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise…"

Emily looked up at the class, her hazel eyes bright and wet. A single tear fell down her cheek, then followed by hundreds more.

"…So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... For my Dad, Uncle Dean and me, and I think we did all right up against good, evil, Angels, Devils, destiny, and God himself. We made our own choice. We chose family. And, well...isn't that kinda the whole point?..."

Emily looked up at the class questioningly.

"No doubt…endings are hard…But then again...Nothing ever really ends, does it?..."

Emily wiped her tear stained cheeks and cleared her throat. The bell rang shrilly, making everyone in the classroom jump. As everyone else quickly packed up their things and left, Emily grabbed her bag and head to the door. She stopped by the bin, and let the piece of paper that she was reading from float down and land lightly on the trash that was already there.

Shifting the weight of her bag and with her head held high, Emily walked quickly out of the room and to the front of the school.

Mrs Adams sighed and wiped a shaky hand over her face. Pushing herself away from her desk, she walked over to the bin and retrieved the piece of paper that Emily Winchester dropped in the bin. Looking down at it, Mrs Adams gasped out loud in shock, there wasn't a full essay like she had expected but there was just a few bullet points, to help Emily remember what she was going to say.

Mrs. Adams looked up at the now closed door wide eyed.

As quickly as she could, Emily weaved in and out of the cluster of kids, her head was down not to draw any attention to herself but with a face covered in nasty bruise it was hard not too. The all too familiar sound of her Uncle's car made her turn; it pulled up beside her, Emily opened the door and eased herself in.

"How was your day?" Uncle Dean asked.

"Fine." Emily replied surprised that he had asked, since her dad die- since that day he hadn't cared about much really. "Just a normal day." She said staring out the window, wondering if it would ever get better?

* * *

Authors Note:

Okay so I've realised I'm not going to be writing anymore Fanfic as I feel that I've lost interest in this.

If anyone wants to adopt or just take the idea you can but please PM me first.

Thanks

Shadow


End file.
